


Myrrh

by caradhras



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是一辆车。我还非要塞剧情。真是服了我自己。间谍大哥x神父桶AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myrrh

**Author's Note:**

> 此文的灵感来源于AKI太太的神父桶图，实在是太美味，忍不住下手了！感谢AKI太太一直以来的桶受图，无以为报，只能对着太太的图脑洞一篇文，开下车了……  
> 总之就是间谍大哥X神父桶。为肉而肉，不好吃……

傍晚时分教堂里就剩下了杰森·陶德一人，哦不对，还有他捡到的那个流浪汉。虽然比起流浪汉，他更觉得对方是只鸟。那种看起来就知道很难找到归宿的鸟——他的意思是，对方是个不被束缚，自由自在的人。  
“小翅膀，今天晚上你不用出门巡逻吧？”那只鸟，迪克·格雷森问他。杰森也不知道为什么他如此执着于叫他小翅膀。不过这不重要，反正纠正了也不会改，杰森就随他去了。  
杰森摇了摇头。  
迪克是他一年多前捡到的。之所以说“捡”，是因为对方真的是被他从垃圾堆里刨出来的。就在教堂后面的那个垃圾桶里。他还记得第一次和迪克见面，是个周四的傍晚。他那天刚好给几个流浪儿做了一顿晚餐，这是他们教堂的惯例，每周四都由神父亲自出面给无家可归的孩子们做一顿饭。杰森总是毫不吝惜的展示他过人的厨艺。  
总之那本该是一个正常的周四傍晚，天气晴好，一切都很平静。直到杰森看到躺在垃圾桶里的迪克……  
他没办法对一个全身是血却还没死的人放下不管。  
总之这一切都源于杰森那一点点该死的同情心。接下来的发展就老套了。被捡回来的人自称叫迪克·格雷森，职业是记者，说自己不小心卷入了黑帮的火拼才搞成这幅摸样，居然没死，真是谢天谢地。  
杰森冷漠的看着那个奇迹般生还的人的笑脸。那些子弹打过的地方根本就不像是被流弹击中，而是刻意瞄准之后的结果。不过杰森什么也没说，毕竟人已经被救回来了，知道更多信息没用。管他这个格雷森是记者还是别的什么，上帝面前人人平等。  
在格雷森好的差不多了的时候，杰森就将他赶了出去。没想到对方非但没离开，还每天来，似乎是铁了心想要缠着他。最后杰森被磨得耐性全无，勉强同意了迪克住在教堂里的要求。条件是给教堂当杂工。这个片区治安也不好，杰森得时常出门巡逻一圈打压一下周围的势力，确保教堂周围的安全。这时候有个人在教堂里呆着，让他更加安心。当然，杰森一开始可不信任迪克。原因倒不是迪克·格雷森来路不明。反正几个月后当杰森放心的把迪克一个人扔教堂里的时候，也从没考虑过这个来路不明的人会对他，对教堂，对教堂里收留的孩子们不利。当然，也不能说他完全信任迪克。  
反正杰森不会承认。  
而此时此刻，那只迪基鸟站在他面前堵住去路，笑容灿烂的问他晚上有没有空。虽然他没直接这么问，但是他就是这个意思。杰森虽然是个神父，从少年时期起就生活在教堂里，可这些世俗的东西他也很熟悉。  
奇迹的是他居然也委婉的表示了自己有空。  
接着迪克眉开眼笑，转身拿出一盒磁带——都什么年代了还有人用磁带——插进了一台老式录音机里。他按下播放键，一阵杂音之后一阵悠扬的音乐声传了出来。  
“华尔兹？”杰森问道。  
“没错！”迪克回答，并向他伸出一只手。“能请您跳支舞吗？”  
杰森看着对方充满期待的蓝眼睛，没动。他说：“你脑子坏掉了吗？”  
迪克只是笑笑，走过来握住了杰森锤在身体两侧的手：“Jay，能跟我第一次，也是最后一次，跳一支舞吗？给我今后留点儿纪念什么的。”  
杰森想甩开他的手，动作却停在了半中央。最终他什么也没说，只是僵硬的扶上了对方的肩膀：“我不会跳舞。”  
迪克只是笑笑，让杰森一只手扶着自己的肩膀，另一只攥在手里。他握住杰森的腰，说：“没关系，我教你。”  
一开始杰森有些笨拙，还踩上了迪克的脚，迪克却丝毫不在意，跟着音乐慢慢的引导着杰森。最终两人的步伐终于一致，杰森感到迪克贴了上来。他在他耳边悄声说：“Jay，你知道吗，十九世纪的时候华尔兹可不是什么上得了台面的交谊舞。毕竟两个人得面对面跳贴面舞呢。”  
杰森没说话，只是加重力道将对方的手紧紧握住。  
没人知道是谁的手、或者嘴唇先越界，音乐仍然在悠然的播放着，两人显然已经彻底乱了节拍，可没人在乎这个。他们此时此刻只想仅仅的贴在一起，裸露的皮肤撞在一起就一发不可收拾，想直接将对方拆吞入腹。杰森借着身高优势将迪克逼入角落里，凶狠的啃咬着对方的嘴唇，迪克也用同样的力道回应着，灵巧的舌头扫过杰森的上唇，伸入口腔卷起对方的舌头，引导着。杰森毫无章法的吻让他变成陷入困境的那一个，他想张嘴喘气，可只是让对方的舌头更加放肆。在迪克技巧性的挑逗下，杰森从喉咙里发出一丝呻吟，但是又很快忍住了。他完全来不及吞咽，唾液顺着嘴角流到下颚。不知道什么时候杰森变成了被动的那一个——他被迪克反压进墙里，对方的双手隔着衣物沿着他背后和胸前的肌肉游走，他的脑袋被吻得晕头转向，丝毫没注意到胸前的扣子早已经被解开，衬衫被褪到手肘，松松垮垮的挂着，露出大片小麦色的皮肤。迪克暂时分开了那个火热的吻，低头欣赏了一番杰森胸前的新景色；杰森则像缺氧的鱼一般喘着气，努力找回自己的呼吸频率。迪克却完全不给他喘息的机会，嘴唇和牙齿开始啃噬他的喉结，双手在他胸腹之间来回爱抚。杰森觉得体内的燥热不堪，似乎有一把烈火，还随着迪克的触碰越烧越热，他不安的扭动，迪克的抬起头安慰性的吻了吻他的嘴角，在他耳边轻声说：“小翅膀，我会让你快乐——”  
迪克的声音轻盈的如同茸羽一般搔刮着他的耳廓，仿佛是天使和恶魔同时在他跟他说话。天使说，我会让你快乐，相信我。恶魔说，我要让你堕落，让你沉溺在我的怀里。  
杰森晕乎乎的有些无法思考，天使和恶魔，在此刻真的有区别吗？  
接下来两人互相推搡着，像是在激流中溺水的人一般互相抓扯。最后他们重重的倒在地板上，杰森的背硌着木质地板，发出哐当的响声，疼痛让他稍微有一丝清醒。“操……”他在和迪克的接吻的间隙含糊的骂道，理智在对方湿漉漉的舌头舔上他乳头的时候再次被抛到九霄云外。迪克的手也没闲着，一只手掌抚上对方另一边乳头，先是掌心轻柔的摩擦然后再开始不轻不重的挤压，最后整个手掌覆盖上去大幅度的按揉，杰森的身体在他的手掌下轻轻的颤抖，双手无意识的攀上迪克的肩和后背，胡乱的抚摸着。迪克抬起眼睛看了杰森一眼，那人皱着眉头，眼中欲望深沉，脸色微醺，牙齿咬着下嘴唇，压抑着呻吟。迪克对着他笑了，那笑容里有一丝期待，似乎是在说，小翅膀，我要带你见识一个新世界——  
而杰森的胯下早已经硬的发疼。  
迪克的俯身上前给杰森一个轻柔的吻，手也放开了他的乳头，开始往下挪，很快就隔着所剩不多的布料摸到了杰森肿胀的阴茎。他灵活的手指将其掏出来，开始套弄，此时杰森的表情也变得更加的迷离起来，仰起脖子，嘴角流出细碎的呻吟。迪克忍不住上前叼住对方的喉结轻轻啃咬，同时另一只手拍上杰森紧实的臀部开始按压揉搓，手指轻轻刮过隐秘的入口处，引得身下人一阵战栗。迪克撸动杰森阴茎的力道加重了，他满意的看着杰森双臂紧紧的攀上他的肩膀，和他越来越粗重的喘息。  
“放轻松……”  
“呼……”杰森艰难的喘息，兴奋感直冲脑门。他大概能猜到接下来迪克想要干什么，奇怪的是他一点也不反感，反而满心期待。他努力让自己的肌肉放松，双腿缠上迪克的腰，让对方跟自己严丝合缝的贴在一起。他们的下体都硬的发疼，稍微一点小的动静都能摩擦走火。迪克的手指在杰森的臀缝处划过，轻触着穴口和会阴，在周围打转。杰森难耐的扭动着腰肢，一口咬上迪克的肩，十分压抑的低声咆哮：“你……在干什么……”  
“杰森！”迪克感受到肩上的疼痛，但他并不介意，并给了对方一个安慰性的吻。他凑到杰森耳边小声说：“别急，我说过我会给你快乐……”说完还伸出舌头恶劣的舔了舔对方的耳垂。  
“嗯……”杰森的口中溢出一丝压抑的呻吟。  
迪克抬头，夜色里教堂的大厅冰冷又空旷，信徒们的蜡烛安静的燃烧着，暗淡的烛光下圣人的雕像们安静的注视着他。  
“你……你在看什么……”杰森的嘴唇凑上来，湿热的呼吸打在迪克脸上。  
“我觉得，这一切都是命中注定的。”迪克回答，咬上杰森泛着水光的嘴唇。  
杰森还想问为什么，却被迪克突然插入的手指堵得说不出完整的话来。“啊！”  
迪克的手指冰冰凉凉的，带着薄薄的茧子，手指修长，关节突出。而且这根手指正在杰森体内入侵，带着噗呲的水声和异样的滑腻……  
该死，迪基鸟居然用了案台上放的香油……  
迪克从杰森身上爬起半跪着，将对方的两条腿扛在肩上，又在手心倒了更多的香油，专心的开拓杰森的入口，另一只不断地安抚着对方已经肿胀的阴茎。  
杰森躺在地上，冰冷的石板早已被他的体温捂得火热。他的双腿被高高抬起，他能清晰的感受到迪克沾满香油的手指在他的体内进出，先是一根，然后是两根……杰森的手掌紧紧的贴在地板上，大口大口的喘着气。迪克那两根灵活的手指在他的体内搅动，动作越发放肆却缓慢，无情的碾磨着他的神经和耐心。  
“啊……够了……”杰森咬牙切齿的催促着在他身下忙活的迪克，双腿无力的晃了晃。他怀疑对方是不是给自己下了药，不然违和他的腰身以下都如此瘫软无力——  
“啊！！”迪克加入了第三根手指，在他的体内合并又撑开。迪克抬头看了他一眼，眼神里满是情欲。杰森捂住了自己的嘴，胸口剧烈的起伏。  
“别着急，快了……”迪克沙哑的回答。手指开始模仿抽插的动作，杰森的肿胀也渗出了前夜，沾湿了柱体。  
“呼……”迪克最终撤出手指，扶着自己早已硬的跟钢铁一样的欲望进入这个被自己弄得松软粘稠的后穴。在插入的一瞬间，两人都不可抑制的叫了出来。迪克着迷的看着杰森的穴口一寸寸的吞入自己的昂扬，天哪……这简直就是天堂……种被慢慢容纳的感觉简直要烧坏他的脑子！直到他整根没入，他都强忍着没有马上开始抽插，为的就是最后的奖励。  
“Jay，我要开始了。”  
“艹你的！！”杰森不耐烦的回应，满脸通红，喘着粗气。双腿有些无力的夹了一把对方的脖子。  
接下来迪克开始从慢到快的进出，让杰森慢慢适应自己的节奏。而杰森此刻的只能感受到对方在自己体内的搅动探索的肿胀，迪克把他的体内塞的满满的，丝毫没有缝隙，一些浸润了香料的油脂不断的从二人结合的地方流出来，粘满了迪克的下腹和杰森的臀部，在昏暗的灯光下亮晶晶的，湿滑又色情。  
很快，迪克就在杰森体内抽插起来，背景的音乐还在放，缓慢的旋律跟迪克的抽插形成一股奇异合拍感。杰森觉得自己的大脑随着迪克抽插的节奏被搅成了一团浆糊，一下又一下，强而有力，永不停息。很快，空旷的大厅被喘息声和旖旎的呻吟所环绕，空气里浸透了情欲，混合着没药和乳香，温暖而庄重。杰森的手指深深的陷入迪克后背，汗水顺着肌肉的纹理打滑，他觉得自己似乎是在大海上颠簸的小舟，而在他身体里不断进出索取的迪克就是他的锚，将他固定在这篇飘摇动荡的大海上，不让他被洪流淹没……  
迪克的双手掐住杰森精瘦结实的腰身，他一次次整根抽出又没入，重重的擦过杰森身体里的敏感点，带出的体液将杰森的下体弄得泥泞不堪。杰森的意识也随着迪克的抽插一次次的被打散和聚拢。这种快感几乎让他升天。  
在迪克终于射在他体内之前，杰森或许已经射过一次了。真他妈丢脸，不过此时他不在乎，他只知道那股从脊椎快速漫过头顶，一波又一波的快感。他躺在木质长椅上胡乱的抓着什么，或许是迪克的头发和胳膊，管他的呢；他甚至能听到长椅不堪重负发出有节奏的响声，还有后穴里传来的水声，跟迪克在他身体里抽插的速度如出一辙。等迪克终于停了下来，种子填满了他的后穴，他才觉得自己久违的喘上了一口气。迪克俯身下来吻住他，黏黏糊糊的在他嘴边撒娇，“小翅膀，我不想离开了。”  
那就别走。杰森在心里说道。但是他却开不了口，只是抬起手臂抚上迪克的后脑勺，轻柔的按摩着。  
短暂的休息之后，迪克腰部耸动，将自己的阴茎从他体内拔出一点，一股白色的浊液立刻就跟着趟了出来。  
迪克低头看着杰森为他张开的双腿，两人相连的地方被体液侵染的乱七八糟的。他无声的赞叹着身下的景色，用眼神示意杰森，然后满意的看到对方期待的目光。  
反正夜还很长。

最终结束的时候，杰森的意识几乎完全剥离。他已经不想知道自己跟迪克到底干了几次，此刻他的身体里全是对方的味道和东西，高调又强势，叫他完全无法忽视。  
杰森无力的保持着迪克退出时的姿势，双腿大张的躺在地上，尚未闭合的后穴暴露在空气中微微有些颤抖。他的大腿根部和屁股上留下了各种青紫的掐痕和啃咬，再加上香油和体液，就像是被打上了对方的标记一般。迪克在他旁边仰面躺下，一只胳膊揽着他的腰，手指轻轻的描摹着对方身体上积年累月留下的伤痕。杰森想就这么昏睡过去，可身体还不愿意忘记对方的形状。而且他还能清晰的感觉到对方的体液从穴口缓慢流出来……  
即使不去看，杰森都能想象现在自己下面是副什么样子——穴口松软的一塌糊涂，还在往外流淌着那只迪基鸟留下的东西。如果这时候对方再插进来，肯定毫不费力——  
哦，天哪。杰森有些自暴自弃的想。他居然还期待着让对方再次填满的感觉，哎……好吧，下次再说吧，不，不对，应该没有下次了……  
接着他就陷入了沉睡，梦境里有个声音在说，我的手指滴下香甜的没药……

 

后记

第二天清晨，杰森在自己的床铺上醒来，身体已经被清理过。他从毯子里坐起来才意识到昨晚上到底有多放荡。他看着自己大腿和小腹上青青紫紫的吻痕和掐痕，不由自主的回忆起昨夜。  
跳华尔兹？认真地吗？关键是他居然还答应了。  
……这一切都不重要了。反正再也不会有人找他跳舞了。  
突然，他的房门被踢开了，迪克端着盘子探出头来：“小翅膀，来点儿早餐？”  
杰森愣愣的盯着对方，然后突然从床上跌下来。  
“艹你的！格雷森，今天是周日！我要主持弥撒！快，把衣服给我！”

 

END


End file.
